The Tyberion Covenant
with NPO |forumurl = http://www.Tyberia.net |joinurl = http://www.Tyberia.net |ircchannel = #Tyberia |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 19/04/08 |totalnations = 74 |activenations = 59 |percentactive = 80% |totalstrength = 943,659 |avgstrength = 12,752 |totalnukes = 154 |score = 3.94 }} =The Tyberion Covenant= With the purpose of pursuing strength, success and perfection, we the undersigned do now bind ourselves as one people under the Tyberion Covenant: "The Keeper of this Covenant has absolute authority over its Signatories." Signed, Margrave I, Keeper of the Tyberion Covenant Black Phoenix Blue Lightning El Bruc JSTeP Krager =Edict of Establishment= In order to most effectively leverage my authority to the defense and welfare of all current and future Signatories of the Tyberion Covenant, I hereby proclaim the following Edict of Establishment. A. Relations *1. Due to our admiration of the success and principles of the New Pacific Order, it is illegal for any Signatory of the Tyberion Covenant to war with them or their allies for any reason at any time. *2. To ensure transparent government and positive relations with both the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order, we will offer representatives appointed by them unrestricted access to all Tyberion forums and IRC channels. *3. Signatories of the Tyberion Covenant are urged to join the black team sphere, but exceptions can be made in dire cases. *4. The Tyberion Covenant signed a MDP with the New Pacific Orderjust recently. B. Membership *1. To be accepted as a Signatory of the Tyberion Covenant, applicants must register and follow the instructions in our forum. *2. Acceptance is based on a review of your history as a ruler, in accordance with section 3 below. Withholding relevant information may earn rejection. *3. All accepted Signatories of the Tyberion Covenant are to place "The Tyberion Covenant" in the alliance affiliation for their nation. Removal of this Alliance Affiliation will be considered as resignation from the alliance without notice. *4. Accepted Signatories will be placed in the provisional status of Initiate for a period of 7 days. Promotion to full membership will be conditional based on their behavior and revealed history during this period, as well as a review of their knowledge and attitude. C. Rules *1. The following offenses may earn members expulsion and possibly Condemnation: **1a. Treachery: Violating alliance policies or refusing to execute orders. **1b. Espionage: Releasing confidential information or misrepresentation of identity. **1c. Subversion: Attempting to coup or to develop an unauthorized subgroup of membership. **1d. Heresy: Contravening stated policy in public, disrespect of allies; also, flaming, obscenity or OOC attacks directed at anyone. **1e. Gross Stupidity: Being a complete moron. If it sounds like a bad idea, go with your instinct and don't do it. *2. Members may war with unaligned nations, upon prior approval by your Captain or Commandant. Be warned that you do so at your nation's peril. Conflicts not ordered by alliance leadership will not be supported. *3. Nuclear weapons may not be launched without authorization. *4. Members may not war with one another except under the following conditions: **4a. As part of a formal Duel authorized by the Keeper. **4b. As part of a First Blood or Half War training exercise authorized by your Captain. D. Command Structure *1. Each member of the Tyberion Covenant will be assigned to a Fire Team, made up of four nations having a similar nation strength. *2. In all operational matters, Fire Team members work closely together as ordered and instructed. *3. Fire Teams are organized into Squads, each made up of three to five Fire Teams. Squads may include a variety of nation strengths. *4. Each Squad is led by a Captain, who is responsible for coordinating operations involving members of the Squad. *5. Each Captain is assisted by a Sergeant, who may also substitute for the Captain as needed. E. Executors *1. To facilitate alliance-level tasks, authority will be delegated to four Executors, each with their own sphere of responsibility. *2. Regardless of any Executor's sphere of responsibility, the following decisions can be made only by the Keeper: **2a. Signing, suspending or abrogating treaties. **2b. Declaring war or peace with another alliance. **2c. Authorization of Duels between members. **2d. Merging or disbanding. *3. Executors shall each have a seat on the Keeper's advisory council. *4. The Executor positions are as follows: **4a. The Chancellor is responsible for internal affairs. **4b. The Commandant is responsible for military affairs. **4c. The Conciliator is responsible for foreign affairs. **4d. The Exchequer is responsible for economic affairs. *5. All tasks which can be reasonably divided by Squad will be delegated by the Executors to the Captains. *6. Each Executor may appoint members to Adjutant positions to assist in any other alliance-wide tasks pertaining to their sphere of responsibility. F. Warders *1. To reward and leverage the talent, commitment and service of our very best and brightest members, the position of Warder shall be established. *2. Warders shall each have a seat on the Keeper's advisory council. *3. Warders may be asked to assist or substitute for any other role as requested. *4. The status of Warder is retained independently from any other position the member holds in the alliance. This Edict of Establishment is hereby signed on Tuesday, January 1, 2008 by, Margrave I, Keeper of the Tyberion Covenant